Children of the Night/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #7 - Children of the Night The Seekers Trilogy - Part Two - FSx06 - Children of the Night Written by Icedancer487 Directed by Icedancer487 Intro CHRISSY: I always thought I lived in a world where Witches, Werewolves, and Vampires were all just myths to scare little children. It turns out not only are they real, but we have been living among them for who knows how long. I've never imagined that our search for Cassie would lead us to discover a whole new world that exists with ours. Madame Giselle's CHRISSY (Noticing Giselle's shocked expression): What's wrong Giselle, do you know what that vision was about. (Giselle composed her face and got up from her seat) GISELLE: I'm not really sure what to make of the vision, but if you can give me a couple of days I'm sure I can figure something out. KEVIN: Please GIselle we don't have that much time to waste. GISELLE: I'm sorry, but if you want my help than I need a day or two to figure some things out. CHRISSY (Sighing as she stood up): Ok fine, but please call us when you have figured something out. KEVIN: Now hold on a minute- CHRISSY (Interrupting Kevin): Kevin lets just go (Kevin reluctantley followed Chrissy out of the shop.) (As soon as both of them were out, Giselle went straight for her phone and dialed a number.) GISELLE: Hello Janet, is there anyway you can come into town tonight. I need to talk to you about a vampire. Chrissy's Car (As Chrissy was driving to Kevin's apartment to drop Kevin off, Chrissy kept thinking about that vision of Cassie. Kevin likewise was also thinking about the news that Chrissy had told him, that their sister hasn't aged once in 24 years.) KEVIN: Do you think that vision could have been a hoax or something? CHRISSY: I honestly don't know, at first I thought it could have been another vision of the past, but she looked different than all the other visions I've had of her. KEVIN (Confused): How so? CHRISSY: All the other visions of her she had blonde hair just like Liz, but in this one her hair had red tint in it, but besides that she basically looks the same as she did all those years ago. KEVIN: Well my only logical theory could be that she might a vampire or that she found the fountain of youth. (Chrissy soon stops at a red light, and turns to Kevin like he just lost his mind.) CHRISSY: What. KEVIN (Looking at Chrissy with a sort of seriousness and teasing way): Hey it could be true, I mean look at you, you can see spirits and are a psychic. CHRISSY: People all around the world claim to be mediums or psychics, even if they really aren't one. Stuff like vampires, witches, they're just myths. No one has ever seen any of these things before. (Soon the red light turned green and Chrissy put her attention back on the road.) KEVIN: Just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean it's not real. CHRISSY:I can't believe your actually suggesting she could be a vampire, the fountain of youth sounds like a much better idea. KEVIN (a little annoyed): Your starting to sound like Adam. CHRISSY: Hey now, I agree that some humans like Giselle or me have extra sensory, but creatures like Vampires, Witches, or werewolves, there's just no evidence of their exsistence. (Chrissy parks the car in front of Kevin's apartment complex) KEVIN; Ok Chrissy, let me ask you something, can explain how our sister hasn't aged once in 24 years. She's 43 years old and yet she appears to look like she is 19. I don't think any kind of cosmetology or plastic surgery can make someone look that young. So tell me what you think. (After a moment of silence) CHRISSY: I honestly don't know. KEVIN (Sighing): Just call me when Giselle figures it out. (Kevin quickly gets out of the car and heads into his apartment, leaving Chrissy all alone in the car. Chrissy just tilts her head back on her seat and closes her eyes for a few minutes, before driving back home.) Madame Giselle's (Late Afternoon) (Giselle was currently putting more cob webs around her store, to keep the place eery looking. Suddenly someone entered the shop, but Giselle already knew who it was.) GISELLE (Keeping her back turned to the person): It's about time you showed up. JANET (Smiling teasingly): Oh same old Giselle, you just love to pretend that you don't know anything. (When Giselle turns around she is surprised to see a young woman next to Janet.) GISELLE (Confused): Who's this. JANET: Don't you recoginze your own goddaughter. GISELLE (Surprised): Emma. (Giselle goes over to hug Emma, and after she releases Emma, she studies her to see how much she has grown) EMMA (Giggling): It's been almost 10 years. GISELLE: I can tell last time I saw you, you were just a freshman in high school, now look at you. What have you been up to. EMMA: Well after high school I went to college for a degree in Special Education, I actually just graduated last spring. Right now Grandma is training me in witchcraft. GISELLE (Turns to Janet): I thought the magical gene skipped her generation. JANET: We thought it did too, but it turns out Emma was a late developer. EMMA: Yea in science class one day, this really mean girl really got me mad and I set fire to the whole room, which thankfully no one got harmed, but the room got totally destroyed. GISELLE: Oh wow, but why is your grandmother teaching you instead of your father. JANET: Her powers right now are too unstable, my son doesn't have the patience or skill that I have to train someone with unstable powers. GISELLE: I see. JANET (Getting serious): Now why don't we get down to buisness, about why you called me here today. GISELLE: Right, well follow me. (Giselle leads Janet and Emma behind the curtain and have them sit around the small table where Kevin and Chrissy were earlier.) GISELLE: Earlier today, I was visted by an old classmate and his sister. They needed my help in locating their missing sister Cassie, who I also went to school with. Well anyways, I tried to look into her future, but she looks exactly the same as she does in this picture. (Giselle gives Janet the picture. As soon as Janet gets the picture she studies it carefully) JANET: So this is the vampire, you talked about. GISELLE (Nodding her head): Yes, it's been over 24 years since anyone last saw her, so I would imagine she was turned the night she disappeared. JANET: I see, and so you want me to use a locator spell to track her down. GISELLE (Reluctantley): Yes. JANET (looking at Giselle with a mixture of disappointment and confusion): Giselle you know, that I don't like getting involved with the affairs of vampires, unless I really have too. GISELLE (Nodding her head in understanding): I know that Janet, but I believe this vampire is different than most. JANET: The key word in that senternce is Believe. GISELLE: I went to school with Cassie, and she was a very sweet and cariing girl in school and outside of school as well. She had a very diffcult home life that eventually made her drop out of school. JANET: All the reason to turn her emotions off. I have encounterd many vampires without their humanity, and a lot of them were once caring individuals who would never harm a fly. GISELLE: I understand that Janet, but her brother is holding onto a tremendous amount of guilt over her disapperance, and he came to me for help. You know me better than anyone to know that I will not dissapoint my customers. JANET (Looking at Giselle with an astonished expression): You realize you'll be bringing them into the supernatural world right? GISELLE (Nodding): I do, but the two of them seem determined to find out where she is, and you know that I will not lie to my customers no matter what. (Emma who has been listening intently finally decided to speak up) EMMA: Grandma I really think we should help them. JANET: Emma, you are too young to get involved with something this serious. EMMA (Rolling her eyes): Please, I'm 25 years old I'm not a child anymore I think I can handle this. These are two people suffering from a great loss, they deserve to know the truth. I bet that their sister wants to see them as much as they want to see her, but is too scared to do so. You yourself told me that you shouldn't judge someone based on their species, but based on their actions. (Janet sighs and just looks at Emma with a soft expression, realizing that she is right.) GISELLE: If it makes you feel any better Janet, the vision I had of her she was seen smiling and laughing with teenage humans. So what do you say will you help. JANET (Sighing and looks at Giselle intently): Ok, I will help, but if anything goes wrong it will be on you. (Giselle just sighs in relief, while Emma clapped her hands in delight) NorthPark Center (2 days later: Noon) (Chrissy was shopping at the mall for more art supplies for both work and at home. After work she alway paints and draws her own pictures, instead of the ones she has to at work) CHRISSY (going up to the sales clerk): I'd like to buy these Oil pastels, watercolors, Tempera paint, and ink pad. SALES CLERK (Taking the items to ring them up): Ok, let me just ring these up for you real quick. (As the sales clerk rings up her items, Chrissy looks down at her phone in her purse, but much to her annoyance there wasn't no sign of a text or call from Giselle.) SALES CLERK: You alright ma'm. (Chrissy looks up from her purse to see the the sales clerk giving her a worried look.) CHRISSY (Smiling): Yes, just waiting on a important call, SALES CLERK: I know how those can be, you get so anxious and nervous until you finally get that call. CHRISSY (Giving the sales clerk her money): Yea, it's been a couple of days and i'm hoping to hear something soon. SALES CLERK (Giving Chrissy her change and her items): Well I hope everything works out for you. CHRISSY (Raising her eyebrows): So do I. Thank you sir. (Chrissy leaves the store, and decides to walk around the mall for a while to kill some time. Chrissy couldn't help, but wonder what is taking Giselle so long, to get back to her. Chrissy was starting to wonder if Giselle would even call her back at all. She knew how dissapointed Kevin would be, and she doesn't want to see that. Even though at first she only agreed to help search for Cassie was because of how desperate Kevin was, but after learning how much guilt that he harbors over her disapperance and now something like her not aging happens, Chrissy knew that they had to find Cassie no matter what.) (Suddenly Chrissy heard an agitated voice calling her name out.) CHRISSY (Closes her eyes and whispers to herself): Please anyone, but her. I don't need to deal with her today. (Chrissy turned around and silently groaned when she saw her angry looking mother coming right towards her.) CHRISSY (Sarcastically): What are you doing here mom? CYNTHIA (Angrily): Have you heard from your brother? CHRISSY: No I haven't talked to Adam since Christmas Eve. CYNTHIA: You know who I mean Smart ass, your stupid fat ass brother hasn't returned any of my calls and he isn't answering his door. CHRISSY: So you follow me to the mall to find out. CYNTHIA: Well you're the only one who has probably any contact with him, since you followed him out of the house after his little outburst. CHRISSY (Rolls her eyes): Mom let it go. CYNTHIA: I will let it go once he apologizes for bringing up her name in my house. CHRISSY (Confused): So what, Kevin had every right to get angry after the camera stunt you pulled. CYNTHIA: Because of him, now Anna is hounding Adam for being dishonest about her and demands that Ray and me give her answers that we have no idea about. CHRISSY (Confused and Angry): Can you blame her, i'm pretty upset myself that you just don't seem to care about anyone about yourself. CYNTHIA (Angry): Don't you dare say that to me. (At this point Chrissy didn't care that people seemed to be watching her and her mother fight.) CHRISSY: Come on mom, all of our lives you kept pushing and pushing us to try to make it big in hollywood so that our names could be memorized by everyone across the country. CYNTHIA: I wanted my children to have successful lives, is that so wrong? CHRISSY: You never cared about what we wanted, it was all about what you wanted. Ever since Kevin quit being a director, you never let him forget. When I declined to become a model, every time I visit you never shut up about these stupid modeling agencies that are looking for someone. Than when you have a child that goes missing, your supposed to never give up hope on them, but you are all together something else. CYNTHIA (Angry): How dare you insult me like this, at least your brother and sister treat me with respect unlike you two. CHRISSY (Scoffs): Please respect. Liz is almost 50 years old with no husband or children, she has done nothing with her life except work for all these high profiled celebrities, just to please you. And Adam, he is too leniant with his children in an effort not to turn out like you or dad. He lets Juliet and Jimmy get away with everything, and i'm pretty sure Juliet will end up as a teenage mother as a result. At least he doesn't want his children to hate him, like yours do. CYNTHIA: You really have lost your mind, your father and I should have sent you to the mental asylum the moment you claimed you can see ghosts or whatever. CHRISSY: I'm not afraid of your threats anymore, and I don't give a damn if you disown me, at least I would be free from you like Cassie is. CYNTHIA: I am your mother, I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME. CHRISSY (Glaring at her mother): Mothers, like you are impossible to love. (Suddenly Cynthia slapped Chrissy across the face, shocking Chrissy. The moment Chrissy regained composure, Chrissy pushed Cynthia so hard that it caused her to fall.) CYNTHIA (screaming in pain): MY HIP. MY HIP. (Chrissy looked at her mother in horror at what she had done. Chrissy noticed that a large crowd gathered around her and her mother, with some givng her dirty looks and others actually giving her a thumbs up. Chrissy quickly dropped her stuff and quickly ran out of the mall before security comes.) Kevin's Apartment (Kevin was sitting on his couch watching some old cartoon reruns, when he heard a knock at his door. Kevin got up to open the door, and when he opened it he saw his sister Chrissy.) KEVIN (Looking at his sister excited): Did Giselle finally get a hold of you. (Chrissy just ignores him, and walks right in and sits on the couch with a blank expression on her face.) KEVIN (Noticing his sister's troubled expression, he goes to sit by her on the couch): What's wrong Chrissy did you have another vision about Cassie. CHRISSY (Slowly shaking her head): No, but I did have a little encounter with mom at the mall. KEVIN (shocked): What! What Happened? CHRISSY: I was just buying more art supplies at the mall, and before I knew it mom was there and demanding to know where you were. We really got into it, and before I knew it she slapped me right across the face. KEVIN (Stunned): Are you serious. (Chrissy just nods her head and stays silent.) KEVIN: I don't care if she is my mother, if she would have slapped me I would have slapped her right back. CHRISSY (Cringing a little): Well.... KEVIN (Amazed and stunned): Oh my god you actually hit her back. CHRISSY: I wouldn't call it hitting, more like a hard shove. KEVIN: How hard are we talking about here. CHRISSY: I probably fractured one of her hips, if not both. KEVIN (Smiling); Seriously, that is amazing i'm glad someone finally had the guts to actually put her in her place. At least we won't see her for a while now. CHRISSY: Yea, but you probably won't be seeing much of me either. I'm probably going to go to jail for attacking a defenless old woman, who in actuality deserved it, but you know society won't see it that way. KEVIN: I wouldn't worry about it, I mean she did start on you and there were witnesses to prove that she attacked you first. CHRISSY: I know, but still I let my anger get the best of me, what's going to happen next time when someone gets me angry, slap them or something worse than what I did today. KEVIN (Puts his hands on Chrissy's shoulders and looks at her straight in the eyes): Chrissy listen to me you are not a violent person, what happened today was a long time coming to her she deserved it. You have been holding back a lot of anger towards our mother, and not just you either Adam, Cassie, me, and maybe Liz, we all hold some sort of resentment that we keep buried deep inside us. You just finally let it all out after so long. If someone other than our familly gets you mad, I know you'll just walk away from the situation. CHRISSY (Smiling softly): I must admit I do feel a lot better after I pushed her. KEVIN: See what I mean, I defientley felt a lot better after I snapped at mom at Christmas Eve dinner. CHRISSY (Laughing): You realize we are seriously messed up. KEVIN (Shrugs): Believe me, i've realized this for a long time now. (Suddenly Chrissy's cellphone began to ring, and Kevin and Chrissy looked at each other with a hopeful expression) CHRISSY (Answering her phone): Hello. GISELLE: Chrissy, it's Giselle. CHRISSY (Relieved): Thank goodness it's you Giselle. (Chrissy looked over and saw Kevin pumping his fists in happiness.) GISELLE: Sorry it took so long to get bakc to you, but I know what has happened to your sister. CHRISSY (Smiling with excitment): Seriously that's great. Do you know where she is. GISELLE: Actually I can't explain all of this on the phone, I was wondering if you and Kevin can meet me in the forest, the same one where that cabin was located. CHRISSY (Confused): Sure, but why. GISELLE: It will make sense once you get here. (After that Giselle hung up, leaving Chrissy confused.) KEVIN: So what she say. CHRISSY: She says she knows what happened to Cassie, but won't tell us until we meet her in the forest near the cabin KEVIN: Why? CHRISSY: I have no idea, but i'm guessing there's some kind of reason. KEVIN: Well lets go, we'll take my car this time. (As soon as Kevin locked up his apartment, him and Chrissy were already to leave.) Forest (Kevin parked the car on the side of the road of where the forest was. As soon as Chrissy and him got out, they noticed Giselle waiting on the side of her red pontiac.) GISELLE (Walking towards Kevin and Chrissy): About time you got here. KEVIN: Don't act like you were waiting long, you most likely knew what time we would be here and got here a few minutes before we did. GISELLE (Smiling): True. KEVIN: Ok so what happened to Cassie, Chrissy said you told her you know what happened to her. GISELLE (Frowning): I do, but I can't explain here. CHRISSY (Confused): Why can't you. GISELLE: Follow me. (Giselle starts walking into the forest. Chrissy and Kevin give each other a confused look, but quickly followed Giselle.) CHRISSY: What's going on Giselle, what aren't you telling us. GISELLE: I have a friend who can help me explain all of it to you, but first we have to go meet her at the cabin, you guys were at earlier. KEVIN: Friend? GISELLE: She is an old family friend, I've known her all my life. She will defiantley be able to help you find your sister, that I am sure of. KEVIN: Is she another psychic like you and Chrissy? GISELLE: You'll see once we get there, she's waiting for us at the cabin. (Giselle, Kevin, and Chrissy walked deeper and deeper into the forest, until they finally reached the spot where the cabin was. When it came into view, they saw an elderly lady waiting by the door to the cabin, as well as a young woman.) JANET: I see you've finally arrived. GISELLE (Gesturing towards Janet and Emma): Kevin and his Chrissy, this is my friend Janet and her granddaughter Emma. JANET (Shaking their hands): Pleasure to meet you both. EMMA (Shaking their hands): Hello it's nice to meet you. KEVIN: Nice to meet both of you as well. So how exactly are you going to help us find Cassie. JANET: We'll get to that in a few minutes, but first there's something I want to ask the two of you. CHRISSY: What is it. JANET: How open minded are the two of you. CHRISSY (Confused): What do you mean? JANET: What I mean is, how much are willing to interpert new things, that some people might think as crazy. KEVIN: Like what. JANET: What if I were to tell you, that another world exists with our own little world. CHRISSY: I don't understand. KEVIN (enthusiastic): I know what you mean, like vampires, werewolves, and witches. (Janet just smiles at Kevin's excitment, while Chrissy just looks at Kevin and Janet in disbelief.) CHRISSY: Are you trying to tell us that supernatural beings actually exist. GISELLE: Chrissy I know it might be hard to take in, but Janet is telling the truth, in fact her and Emma are witches. CHRISSY: That is so- KEVIN (Interrupting Chrissy): Awesome CHRISSY (Looking at Kevin like he's crazy): You actually believe this stuff. KEVIN: Of course I do, I honestly believe there are things out there that can't be explained by ordinary people. JANET: How ironic, that someone without psychic or medium abilities would believe more easily than someone with those abilities. CHRISSY (Turning to Janet): There are a lot of people out there who claim to have extra senses, but this is something all together different. JANET: Well I see a demonstration is in order than. CHRISSY (confused): What are youg going to do. JANET: I'm going to make all the leaves in this area float in the air. KEVIN (Excited): Sweet. EMMA (pleading): Grandma can I please do it please. JANET (Thinks it over for a minute): I suppose it couldn't hurt, it is a very simple spell, I don't even think you can mess this one up. EMMA (jumping up and down): Thank you, Thank you grandma. (Emma stood in the middle of the clearing and started to chant something in latin. Instead of the leafs floating there was a sudden poof, where Kevin was standing, When the smoke cleared, Kevin was gone and in place of him was a donkey.) CHRISSY (Backing away with her hands on her mouth in shock): Oh my god. EMMA (apologetic): I'm so sorry, I must have mixed up the spells. JANET (Walking towards Emma): Emma let me- EMMA: No I got it Grandma, don't worry. (Emma started to chant in latin again, but this time the donkey changed into a pig) EMMA:Oops. JANET (Looks at Emma sternly): Emma let me handle it from here. (Emma quietly nods, and moves from her place. Janet speaks in latin and Kevin is changed back into his human form.) KEVIN (Confused): What just happened. GISELLE: How do you feel Kevin. KEVIN: I'm hungry for cow manure that's all I know. (Chrissy just stood there in shock at what she had just saw. There was no denying at what just happened, but still it was hard for Chrissy to comphrend it.) CHRISSY (voice cracking): What did she do. JANET (Smiling triumply): It's a transformation spell, it changes the person into an animal as you can tell. So now do you believe me? CHRISSY (Stunned): This is actually real. GISELLE (Touching Chrissy's shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes): I know it is a lot to take in Chrissy, but we have been co-existing with the supernatural since the beginning of time. CHRISSY: Than creatures like Vampires and Werewolves exist as well. GISELLE: They do exist, and I'm afraid your sister is a vampire. (Kevin looked shocked and excited at the same time, while Chrissy just looks scared.) GISELLE: The vision we had of her in the cabin, was her transformation into a vampire. To become a vampire one must die with vampire blood in their system, and then they will wake up in transition where they have 24 hours to complete the transition into a vampire. That's why she never aged. KEVIN: I knew it, I totally knew it. (Chrissy just stood there trying to absorb all this new information.) CHRISSY: Any other bombshelling news you have to tell us. JANET: Well I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you ask. The ghost that you are constantly seeing, is a witch. KEVIN (Confused): Are you talking about Lisa Webb, our brother's mother in law. JANET (Nodding): Yes, the Webb family was once a very powerful line of witches, but after the salem witch trials the family went into hiding and swore off magic. Mediums such as Chrissy, can only see spirits of the supernatural because of the other side, CHRISSY: The other side? JANET: Yes it is a dimension where all supernatural creatures go to when they die, it is meant as a purgatory for them until they can find peace and move on. KEVIN: Wow this means Anna, Juliet, and Jimmy are all witches as well. JANET (Looking at Chrissy): Hows that for a bombshell. (Chrissy was currently getting a headache from all this information, first supernatural creatures exist, her sister is a vampire, and now her niece and nephew were also witches. KEVIN (Noticing Chrissy's troubled expression): Well if you don't mind can, focus back on Cassie after all she is the reason we are here. JANET: Right well follow me into the cabin. KEVIN: Are you alright Chrissy. CHRISSY (Sighing): Yea i'm good. Inside the Cabin (Once inside the cabin, both Chrissy and Kevin were shocked to see the place totally cleaned with candles lite everywhere with some kind of map in the middle of the floor.) KEVIN: So what's this for. JANET: I'm going to perform a locator spell, it will be able to tell me where Cassie is. All I need is blood from one of you two (Gesturing to Kevin and Chrissy). KEVIN (Sticking out his hand): I guess i'll do it. (Janet takes out a knife and makes a cut on the palm of Kevin's hand. Than she takes his hand and squeezes some blood onto the map, causing Kevin to flinch a little. She than lets go of his hand and gets ready to perform the spell.) JANET: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. (As Janet kept repeating the line, the fire on the candles started to grow more and more, with a wind brewing in the room. Kevin and Emma looked on in wonder, while Giselle face remained emotionless. Chrissy on the other hand looked very worried. Suddenly everything in the room came to a complete stop.) KEVIN: Is it over? JANET: Shreveport, Louisiana is where she is located. KEVIN: Are you sure? JANET(Rolls her eyes): I'm positive, I'm never wrong. Though the exact location in the city is still unknown, we will have to travel to the city to so that I can find her exact location. Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages